If I Didn't
by nvmber11
Summary: Saat semuanya berjalan begitu sempurna, sesuatu justru terjadi dan memaksa semuanya untuk berubah. perasaan yang terpendam lebih dari dua puluh tahun. juga kebencian yang mengakar keras. apa yang akan terjadi saat keduanya menuntut untuk melebur dan dipersatukan? / bad at summary sorry, it's my first fic.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**A/N:** _It's my first fic. akhirnya setelah bertahun tahun jadi silent reader saya beranikan diri bikin account juga dan ngepost story sendiri *malu*. cerita ini terjadi 6 tahun setelah scene trio gryffindor di king cross, jadi sekitar 25 tahun setelah perang hogwarts. semoga cerita ini ga mengecewakan karena saya bener2 nervous as hell -"_

_dan kalo ada sesuatu yang salah, mungkin peletakkan genre atau apa mohon dimaklumin dan di ingetin ya, krn saya bener2 baru disini ._._

_enjoy my story, pals! :)_

**____****Disclaimer ****© J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**If I Didn't**

** Chapter 1 - Prologue**

**.**

Aula besar sudah ramai dengan suara berdenting sendok dan garpu saat Rose sampai disana. Lily terlihat mengunyah sosis panggangnya dengan malas saat Rose mengambil tempat di samping kirinya.

"Morning, Lils." Ujar Rose saat ia melihat Lily mengunyah sosisnya lebih lambat dari seekor sapi.

"Morning." Jawab Lily tak jelas. Suaranya serak dan nyaris lebih terdengar seperti troll yang mencoba belajar berbicara bahasa Inggris.

"Kau oke?" Rose bertanya menyelidik melihat sepupunya yang seperti habis dikecup oleh dementor itu.

"Jika latihan quidditch sampai hampir tengah malam di udara sedingin ini bisa disebut oke, maka ya aku baik-baik saja." Ia meneguk jus labunya sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Oh ya dan tambahan, setelahnya kau lupa mengerjakan essay transfigurasi sepanjang satu meter dan harus terjaga sepanjang malam untuk menyelesaikannya. Aku hampir mati Rose." Lily berucap sebal dan hanya ditanggapi oleh kekehan dari sepupunya itu.

"Sudah kubilang kan, quidditch itu bukan hal baik." Rose meletakkan dua potong sosis panggang di piringnya. Lalu menuang kopi ke dalam piala setelahnya. "Ini, mungkin bisa membuatmu lebih baik dibanding jus labu." Rose menyodorkan piala berisi kopi itu kehadapan sepupunya. "Trims." Ucap Lily singkat.

Keduanya lalu mulai melanjutkan menyantap sarapan mereka. Rose benar-benar kelaparan setelah ia melewatkan makan malamnya kemarin gara-gara harus mengurusi anak kelas dua yang diganggu oleh Pevees. Ia sedang menyendok kentang tumbuk ke piringnya saat Lily meluncur nyaris menghilang ke bawah kursi dan mendesah malas. Matanya mengikuti kemana arah tatapan Lily, seorang anak laki-laki kelas tujuh berdiri di pintu masuk Aula besar –Alexander Wood, kapten Quidditch Gryffindor. "Oh tidak." Rose sempat mendengar Lily mendesah sekali lagi sebelum Wood sampai di hadapan mereka.

"Morning Potter," Kata Wood santai.

"Morning Wood." Lily menjawab singkat.

"Hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, bahwa kita punya jadwal latihan nanti setelah makan siang. Aku sudah memeriksa jadwal kalian semua, dan bagus sekali bahwa kalian semua kosong siang nanti." Wood menjelaskan sambil menarik sudut bibirnya –tersenyum simpul.

Mata coklat madu Lily membulat hampir keluar saat mendengar ucapan Wood. "Latihan? Tapi kita baru latihan tadi malam. Dan sampai tengah malam kalau kau lupa Alexander."

"Tepat sekali. Dan kita satu-satunya tim yang bisa memakai lapangan dua kali berturut-turut." Wood berucap bangga tanpa memperdulikan tatapan horror Lily. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa siang nanti Potter." Wood hendak melenggang pergi sebelum matanya menangkap Rose berada tepat di samping Lily dan sedang menahan tawa. "Morning Weasley. Ada yang lucu?" Wood bertanya heran melihat wajah Rose yang memerah karena menahan tawa.

"Oh, morning Wood. Tidak, aku hanya mengingat Peeves tadi malam, dan yah kurasa itu sedikit lucu." Rose berucap asal sambil menyendok kembali kentang tumbuk ke piringnya. "Kentang, Wood?" Rose mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh trims Weasley, tapi tidak terimakasih." Wood menatap heran ke arah Rose lalu pergi setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Lily yang sekarang tengah bersandar lemas pada Rose.

"Kau lihat dia. Dia itu apa sih. Ingin membunuh kami semua? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja gunakan mantra untuk membunuh kami." Lily berucap sebal saat ia memastikan Wood sudah berada jauh dari mereka.

Rose tidak menjawab, ia sudah meledak di antara tawanya yang sedari tadi ia tahan di depan Wood. Rose benar-benar tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa saat melihat tatapan horror Lily yang seolah tidak disadari oleh Wood dan hanya membalas dengan tatapan berbinar anak kecil yang baru mendapat permen.

"Kurasa dia hanya mencoba untuk membuat Gryffindor menang." Ucap Rose saat ia sudah bisa mengendalikan tawanya. Lily masih mendengus sebal disampingnya.

"Dia benar-benar seperti Wood yang Dad ceritakan." Lily menatap sebal ke arah anak kelas tujuh berkumpul dan Wood tengah tertawa diantara mereka. "Dad bilang, Mr. Wood pernah membangunkannya saat subuh untuk latihan. Itu benar-benar gila."

"Yeah kurasa kau harus bersyukur setidaknya ia tidak mendatangimu saat subuh seperti itu Lils haha." Rose tertawa lagi dan hanya dibalas dengan desahan nafas oleh Lily.

Rose masih sibuk mentertawai nasib buruk Lily saat Albus tiba di meja Gryffindor dan menimbulkan suara gedebruk keras. Hampir setiap kepala di meja Gryffindor menoleh sebal ke arahnya.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Lily.

"Kau lihat aku sedang apa Lils, aku sedang sarapan." Jawab Al malas. Ia mengambil sepotong muffin keju dan melahapnya dengan rakus.

Lily memutar bola matanya sebal. "Sedang apa kau di meja Gryffindor?"

"Merlin! harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu? Aku sedang sarapan Lil. Sa-ra-pan." kali ini gantian Albus yang memutar bola matanya. Lily merengut sebal mendapat jawaban kakanya itu.

"Di meja Gryffindor?" Kali ini Rose yang bertanya.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Alergi benar dengan Slytherin sepertinya." Kata Albus dengan nada sebal yang dibuat-buat.

"Terserah kau saja." Lily menyerah berbicara dengan Albus dan mulai mengunyah ayam menteganya.

"Adrian terus mengganguku tentang anak kelas satu yang naksir aku. Mana bisa aku menelan makanan jika ia terus berisik dan mengoceh bermacam hal yang membuatku mual seketika." Albus menjelaskan.

Lily hampir menyemburkan ayam menteganya saat mendengar ucapan Albus. Ia terkikik geli. Albus memang terkenal akan reputasinya sebagai Cassanova dari Slytherin, dan bukan hal baru jika setiap tahun penggemarnya bertambah. Apalagi mengingat ia adalah anak dari _the boy who lived_ yang telah menyelamatkan seluruh masyarakat sihir.

"Tumben kau repot dengan anak kelas satu." Ujar Rose.

"Hukan hitu hahsalahnya-" Muffin di mulut Albus berloncatan keluar saat ia mengatakannya.

"Itu menjijikan Al, telan makananmu!" Lily mendelik. Albus lalu mengunyah muffinnya dengan cepat dan menyambar asal piala Lily yang berisi jus labu lalu meneguknya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, anak kelas satu itu hampir meracuniku dengan ramuan cintanya yang gagal." Ia melanjutkan sebelum akhirnya Rose berseru histeris. "Kau bilang apa? Anak kelas satu punya ramuan cinta? Bagaimana bisa? Darimana ia dapat? Oh yaampun, apa sih yang dilakukan oleh prefect Slytherin sampai tidak tahu kalu ada anak kelas satu di asramanya yang punya ramuan berbahaya itu. Aku benar-benar harus melaporkan ini pada Professor Slughorn."

"Whoo—hoa easy Rose easy. Aku kesini bukan untuk mendengarmu marah-marah tentang kinerja prefect Slytherin." Ujar Albus.

Rose masih mengumpat sebal di samping Albus saat Professor McGonagall menghampiri meja Gryffindor. Mata wanita tua itu sedikit memicing kaget menemukan siswa Slytherin sedang sarapan di meja asramanya.

"Morning Potter, Weasley." Ujar Professor McGonagall saat ia sudah berada tepat di belakang Rose.

"Oh, Morning Professor." Jawab ketiganya hampir bersamaan.

"Kuharap kalian sudah menyelesaikan sarapan kalian dan bisa ikut ke kantorku sekarang." McGonagall berbalik menuju pintu aula besar sebelum kembali menambahkan, "Ah ya, dan ajak adikmu juga Mrs. Weasly."

Mereka bertiga hanya berpandangan heran sebelum akhirnya Rose memanggil Hugo di deretan anak kelas empat. Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju kantor Professor McGonagall. Raut wajah keempatnya menampakan kebingungan.

"Kau berbuat apa lagi dengan Gryffindor?" Lily bertanya pada kakaknya.

"Apa? Aku? Kenapa aku harus berbuat onar dengan Gryffindor Lil." Jawab Albus tidak percaya.

Lily menghentikan langkahnya sejenak lalu menatap Albus dengan wajah serius. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Professor harus memanggil kau juga jika bukan karena kau membuat masalah dengan siswa Gryffindor. Kau satu-satunya Slytherin di sini Al."

Albus tidak menjawab, alisnya mengkerut bingung. Ia menimbang-nimbang kemungkinan ucapan Lily ada benarnya. Ia memang satu-satunya Slytherin di sini. Tapi seingatnya ia tidak berbuat onar yang berlebihan sampai-sampai harus dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah. Beberapa permen muntah dari Uncel George yang ia dan Adrian berikan kepada anak kelas satu rasanya bukanlah masalah besar.

"Mungkinkah ini soal keluarga kita?" Hugo yang sedari tadi diam mengikuti akhirnya ikut berbicara.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rose bingung.

"Entahlah. Tapi bukankah aneh Professor menghampiri kalian secara langsung di meja Asarama. Dan lagi kenapa ia harus repot memanggilku juga yang saat itu tidak bersama kalian." Hugo menjelaskan.

"Aku harap tidak Hugo." Rose berucap pelan.

Keempatnya lalu melanjutkan lagi langkah mereka yang sempat terhenti, pikiran mereka berputar-putar tentang apa yang akan McGonagall sampaikan. Tanpa sadar mereka berempat sudah sampai di depan tangga berputar yang dijaga oleh patung Gargoyle. Rose mengucapkan sandinya. Tapi patung itu tetap terdiam.

"Oh sial. Aku lupa mereka mengganti kata kuncinya setiap akhir pertemuan." Rose mengumpat dirinya karena kata kunci yang ia ucapkan tadi tidak berguna sama sekali. Kata kunci itu adalah kata kunci yang terakhir kali ia gunakan untuk masuk ke kantor Professor McGonagall saat rapat prefect satu minggu lalu.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Albus.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu kata kuncinya yang baru." Ucap Rose pelan.

"Ah! Disini kalian. Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja? Ayo ayo kita harus cepat." Sebuah suara dari sosok di ujung lorong mengalihkan perhatian keempat anak itu dari patung di hadapan mereka.

"Hagrid!" Hugo berseru senang.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya Hagrid.

"Kami tidak tahu kata kuncinya." Ujar Lily lemas.

"Sini sini, biar aku yang buka." Hagrid menyeruak di antara empat remaja itu. "Centaur Pixie."

Patung Gargoyle itu membuka matanya. Sayapnya lalu terkembang dan beberapa anak tangga muncul dari tanah. Hagrid melompat cepat ke anak tangga itu lalu disusul oleh Rose, Lily, Hugo dan Albus. Ini bukan kali pertama Rose dan Albus ke kantor kepala sekolah. Jadi patung yang terbangun dan anak tangga yang berputar ke atas bukanlah hal yang menakjubkan lagi bagi mereka berdua. Tapi tidak dengan Hugo dan Lily, baru kali ini mereka berada di lorong sempit dengan tangga spiral yang bergerak sendiri ke atas. Raut wajah kagum sekaligus bingung tergambar jelas di wajah keduanya.

Hagrid membuka pintu kantor McGonagall cepat. Saat pintu terbuka, Rose dan yang lainnya bisa melihat Professor Slughron juga berada di sana. Ia berdiri tegak di depan meja Professor McGonagall dengan raut muka yang tidak terbaca. Rose mulai merasakan firasat tidak enak.

"Ah kalian kenapa begitu lama?" Tanya Professor McGonagall menuntut.

"Maaf Professor, kami—" Albus baru hendak menjelaskan saat Professor McGonagall mengangkat telapak tanganya dan memotong pembicaraan Albus.

"Baiklah, baiklah lupakan itu. Nah, Potter, Weasley silahkan duduk terlebih dahulu." Ia menunjuk dua bangku kayu di depan mejanya. Lily dan Rose duduk di bangku itu sementara Albus dan Hugo berdiri di belakang mereka. Hagrid mengambil posisi di dekat Professor Slughorn yang masih berwajah aneh. Ekspresi keduanya benar-benar tidak terbaca.

"Begini. Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana." Professor McGonagall seperti mencari-cari kata yang tepat dalam kepalanya.

"Katakan saja apa yang terjaid, Minerva." Ujar Professor Slughorn dengan nada berat.

Lily dan Rose berpandangan bingung mendengar ucapan Slughorn. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Professor McGonagall terlihat begitu bingung dan- khawatir?

"Aku tahu Horace, Aku tahu." Jawab Professor McGonagall. Ia menarik nafas dalam lalu menatap keempat siswa di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Sinar mata wanita tua itu begitu redup, alisnya berkerut nyaris bertabrakan dan bibirnya membuka lalu menutup lagi seperti kehilangan suara sebelum bisa mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Professor?" Rose bertanya ragu. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi disini. Kenapa sepertinya hal yang ingin disampaikan Professor McGonagall begitu sulit untuk dikatakan. Dan kenapa juga ada Hagrid dan Professor Slughorn disini. Perutnya sedikit melilit mengingat perkataan Hugo tadi.

"Ah ya Weasley." McGonagall terkejut dengan suaranya sendiri yang nyaris melengking karena kaget. Jelas sekali beberapa detik lalu pikirannya tidak berada di sini.

"Apa yang terjadi, Professor?" Kali ini Albus yang bertanya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa nada bicaranya terdengar begitu khawatir. Dan hal itu lagi-lagi menimbulkan ekspresi aneh di wajah Hagrid dan Professor Slughorn."

"Subuh tadi kementrian melakukan pemindahan narapidana dari Azkaban ke kementrian untuk disidang lebih lanjut pagi ini—" Ujar Professor McGonagall ragu-ragu. Ia tidak yakin apa suaranya masih terdengar jelas untuk melanjutkan. "Pasukan khusus dari departemen Auror dipilih untuk mengawal pemindahan ini."

Rasa-rasanya Rose mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Kementrian. Departemen Auror. Kepalanya berputar-putar memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan hal yang mungkin di ucapkan Professor McGonagall.

"Dan Mr. Weasley adalah salah satunya." McGonagall melanjutkan. "Terjadi sebuah pertempuran kecil karena ternyata salah satu narapidana itu menyimpan benda sihir yang mengandung kutukan mematikan." McGonagall berusaha mencari suaranya sebelum kembali menatap keempat anak di hadapannya.

Tanpa sadar Rose menggengam tangan Lily mendengar nama ayahnya disebut. Hatinya berharap penuh bahwa kalimat selanjutnya yang diucapkan professor dihadapannya tidak sama seperti apa yang sekarang tengah berputar di kepalanya. Di belakangnya, Albus menatap Hugo dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Para Auror berhasil mengatasinya." Kata McGonagall lagi, masih dengan suara seraknya yang hampir menghilang. Keempat anak itu hampir menghela nafas lega—"Tapi," Suara Professor McGonagall membuat keempat anak itu kembali menahan nafas mereka dalam diam.

"Mr. Weasley terkena serangan perliindungan benda sihir itu saat ia mencoba menghancurkannya—"

_Tidak. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. _Rose berseru dalam hatinya. Nafasnya memburu cepat dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Disisinya Lily memandangnya cemas dan sesekali meremas tanganya. Perutnya mual seperti dihantam oleh Troll gunung. Ia bisa merasakan sosis panggang yang tadi ia makan saat sarapan seperti melesak ingin keluar dari perutnya.

"Tidak mungkin…" Albus berseru lemah di belakangnya.

"Dad." Ujar Hugo. Kepalanya tertunduk kebawah menatap sepatu hitamnya. Jantungnya sama berdetak cepatnya dengan Rose. Tangannya mengepal erat di sisi jubahnya.

"Ini tidak mungkin Professor. Uncle Ron adalah Auror hebat. Ia tidak mungkin kalah karena sebuah benda sihir." Albus berucap tidak terima. Hatinya sama menolaknya seperti Rose mendengar kalimat yang diselesaikan Professor McGonagall tadi.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk kisah jelasnya anakku Albus, sekarang kalian harus cepat-cepat berangkat ke St. Mungo." Ujar Professor Slughorn yang sedari tadi diam. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah lemari penyimpanan di dekat pintu masuk. Ia kembali dengan sebuah piala kecil tua melayang layang di udara. Beberapa sisi piala itu sudah berkarat.

"Aku sudah mengatur Portkey ini menuju St. Mungo. Kalian bisa berangkat sekarang ditemani oleh Hagrid. Aku dan Minerva akan menyusul setelah memastikan semua anak berada di kelasnya." Slughorn menjelaskan.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi keempat anak itu segera bangkit dan berkumpul mengelilingi piala tua itu. Hagrid menyeruak menyusul tanpa suara dan beridiri di antar Hugo dan Albus.

"Jaga mereka, Hagrid." Ujar Professor McGonagall sebelum akhirnya kelima orang itu menghilang dalam pusaran bayangan cepat.

**-TBC-**

* * *

well, thats all. gimana? layak dilanjutin kah? atau harus saya delete aja? T_T pokoknya apapun itu tolong sampaikan lewat review ya. saya bener-bener butuh bimbingan kalian semua disini :)

**last from me, Review please :))**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Funeral

_**A/N : Sorry for this late update. i hope you guys enjoy my story.**_

_**Disclaimer ****© J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

**If I Didn't**

**Chapter 2 - A Funeral**

**.**

Beberapa mil dari hogsmeade sebuah pemakaman dibuat setelah perang Hogwarts dua puluh lima tahun lalu. Semua korban—yang lebih pantas disebut pahlawan- dari perang yang mengubah dunia sihir itu dimakamkan disana. Dua puluh lima tahun lalu, tanah pemakaman itu begitu ramai didatangi oleh berbagai orang dari seluruh penjuru dunia sihir. Ada yang datang beramai-ramai secara berkelompok, dan ada juga yang datang sendiri atau hanya berdua. Tujuan mereka semua sama di hari itu, memberikan penghormatan terakhir kepada para pahlawan mereka.

Hari ini setelah sekian lama, pemakaman itu kembali ramai nyaris seperti dua puluh lima tahun lalu. Ratusan penyihir datang berbondong-bondong ke sana. Dan diantara kerumunan orang, sebuah pusara dengan batu pualam berwarna putih mirip dengan milik Dumbledore menjadi pusat keramaian itu. Sebuah nama terukir dengan tinta emas di atasnya, _Ronald __Billius__ Weasley. _

Satu lagi pahlawan dunia sihir telah gugur, trio emas Gryffindor yang telah berhasil menyelamatkan dunia kini kehilangan satu pilarnya. Ron pergi dengan damai setelah dua puluh lima tahun menikmati udara segar tanpa kecaman pangeran kegelapan. Ia tidak pergi karena kutukan maut oleh Lord Voldemort, ia juga tidak pergi karena melawan Death Eaters seperti Fred kakaknya. Ia pergi karena resiko pekerjaan yang ia pilih, ia pergi sebagai seorang Auror di masa damai tanpa kecaman kutukan kematian di setiap langkahnya. Tapi tidak peduli bagaimanapun ia gugur, ia tetaplah seorang Ronald Weasley. Satu dari Trio Gryffindor yang telah menyelamatkan dunia. Sahabat dari Harry Potter dan Hermione Granger –yang sekarang sudah menjadi Hermione Weasley.

Berbagai wajah familiar terlihat di sana. Anggota Orde yang selamat, para DA, siswa-siswi Hogwarts yang dua puluh lima tahun lalu ikut bertarung, guru dan staff Hogwarts, pejabat-pejabat tinggi dari kementrian, dan bahkan para penyihir dari keluarga bangsawan. Nyaris semua yang hidup dan pernah menyaksikan seorang Ronald Weasley bertarung datang untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir kepadanya.

Ratusan kursi di deretkan rapih membentuk setengah lingkaran menghadap pusara putih itu, sebuah atap putih yang mirip dengan tenda tanpa dinding melayang ditopang oleh sihir di atasnya. Di dekat pusara sebuah podium rendah diletakkan dengan latar belakang ratusan karangan bunga dan ucapan duka cita yang bergerak gerak karena sihir. Kingsley sekarang berdiri di podium itu, menyampaikan pidato selamat jalannya kepada Ron.

Semua orang terlihat menyimak dan sesekali mengangguk kecil mengiyakan ucapan Kingsley, beberapa lainnya bahkan terlihat menyeka air mata mereka. Tapi tidak rupanya dengan mereka yang berada di deretan terdepan. Kursi-kursi di deretan terdepan didominasi oleh kepala berambut merah. Seluruh keluarga Weasley duduk di sana dalam diam dan memandang sedih ke pusara di hadapan mereka.

Molly Weasley berkali kali menyeka air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir, di sampingnya Arthur Weasley menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepala istrinya menenangkan. Tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benak Mrs. Weasley bahwa ia akan datang ke tempat ini dan melihat nama putranya sekali lagi terukir di salah satu nisan itu. Dua puluh lima tahun lalu, hatinya sudah seperti teriris saat harus melihat nisan dengan nama Fred di atasnya, dan hari ini, nama Ronald kecilnya lah yang tertulis disana.

Harry duduk bersampingan dengan Hermione di bagian tengah deretan terdepan, keduanya hanya menatap kosong ke arah pusara itu. Aneh rasanya bagi Harry hanya duduk berdua disini dengan Hermione. Dua puluh lima tahun lalu, ia duduk bertiga dalam keadaan yang hampir mirip seperti ini saat menghadiri pemakaman Dumbledore. Dan hari ini, bukan pusara dengan nama Professornya yang ia lihat, tapi justru nama sahabat terbaiknya , keluarga pertamanya saat ia menginjakkan kaki di dunia sihir, Ronald Billius Weasley. Harry bersumpah dalam hati ia akan memberikan apa saja –bahkan semua galleonnya di Gringotts– kepada siapapun yang bisa mengatakan padanya bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi buruknya dan membangunkan Harry dari mimpi itu. Tapi Harry tahu, bahwa ini semua memang nyata. Pusara putih dihadapnnya dengan nama Ron di atasnya, Mrs. Weasley yang menangis terisak beberapa meter darinya, Hermione yang menjadi sejuta kali lebih diam dari saat kehilangan Dumbledore di tahun keenam mereka, Ginny yang terisak dalam diam di samping kirinya, semuanya memang nyata dan terlalu nyata bagi Harry.

Disamping Harry, Hermione duduk dalam diam. Iris coklatnya yang indah itu redup kehilangan semua cahayanya. Rambut coklat keritingnya yang di ikat tinggi secara asal seolah ikut tertunduk lemas tertarik gaya gravitasi. Tanganya mengepal lemas di atas pangkuannya. Tidak ada lagi air mata yang meluncur di pipi putih porselennya, semuanya seperti sudah terkuras habis dan hanya menyisakan sebuah jejak bekas air mata yang mengering.

Semua kenangan tentang Ron seperti beputar-putar di kepala Hermione. Dari awal perkenalan mereka di Hogwarts Express, petualangan mereka setiap tahunnya di Hogwarts, perang terakhir dua puluh lima tahun lalu saat mereka hampir di lahap oleh Nagini, hari Ron melamarnya dengan kikuk, sampai hari pernikahannya delapan belas tahun lalu. Semuanya seperti sebuah film dokumentasi yang diputar ulang di kepalanya. Dan semua memori itu selalu berujung di kenangan saat ia melihat jasad Ron di St. Mungo kemarin. Saat para healer keluar dari ruangan dan mengizinkan mereka semua masuk. Saat sebuah kain putih itu menutupi seluruh wajahnya sampai hanya menyisakan sedikit rambut merahnya yang menyembul di bagian atas kepala. Tidak ada kata-kata perpisahan dari Ron, tidak pernah ada. Yang Hermione ingat hanyalah sebuah kecupan di dahinya saat malam hari Ron pamit untuk bertugas. Kecupan terakhir yang entah mengapa menjadi begitu memilukan bagi Hermione.

"….Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, aku ucapkan selamat jalan kepada sahabat terbaik kita semua, Ronald Billius Weasley, Order of Merlin Kelas Pertama. Semua jasa dan kebaikanmu akan selalu terkenang di hati kami selamanya. We are gonna miss you." Kingsley menyelesaikan pidatonya lalu turun dari podium. Semua orang masih diam di tempatnya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berbicara, sampai akhirnya satu persatu dari mereka berdiri dalam diam dan menghampiri pusara Ron secara bergantian untuk mengucapkan doa terakhir, lalu menyampaikan ucapan duka setelahnya pada setiap Weasley yang mereka temui.

Deretan kursi itu sudah hampir kosong saat Harry hendak beranjak dan ikut menghampiri pusara Ron bersama keluarga Weasley. Hermione masih bergeming di sampingnya. Mata coklat itu masih menatap nanar ke arah pusara Ron.

"Hermione," Ujar Harry pelan sambil menyentuh bahu sahabatnya itu. "Ayo." Harry mengulurkan tanganya ke hadapan Hermione. Hermione menatap Harry sekilas sebelum akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Hermione mendengar Harry berucap pelan saat mereka bertiga bersama Ginny beranjak menuju pusara Ron.

**000**

Tiga hari setelah pemakaman Ron, The Burrow masih dipenuhi oleh keluarga Weasley dan kerabatnya. Mr. Weasley bahkan harus memperbesar ruang makan secara sihir agar semua orang bisa duduk dan makan bersama.

Pagi itu akhirnya Hermione turun dari kamar dan sarapan bersama. Semenjak pulang dari pemakaman Ron, Hermione hanya makan tidak lebih dari sepiring nasi. Ia hanya mengurung diri di kamar dan menolak berbicara dengan siapapun. Tapi pagi ini Hermione bersedia turun setelah Hugo dan Rose membujuknya untuk sarapan bersama di ruang makan.

"Mum, kau mau muffin coklat?" Tanya Rose saat ia melihat Hermione belum mengisi piringnya dengan apapun.

"Atau kau mau sosis panggang? Granny benar-benar koki yang hebat, semua masakannya terasa luar biasa Mum." Tanya Rose lagi. Mrs. Weasley tersenyum mendengar pujian tulus dari cucunya itu.

"Terserah kau saja, dear." Hermione tersenyum kepada putrinya. Rose baru akan meletakkan sosis panggang ke piring Hermione saat sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintu depan.

"Biar aku yang buka." Ujar Harry beranjak pergi ke pintu depan.

"Kuharap itu bukan lagi Daily Prophet, aku benar-benar lelah mengusir mereka." Mr. Weasley mengusap pelipisnya pelan. Semenjak kematian Ron, wartawan Daily Prohpet benar-benar gencar mewawancarai setiap Weasley yang bisa mereka temui. Dan bukan sekali dua kali Mr. Weasley harus hampir memantrai mereka agar mereka mau pergi.

"Biar aku lihat," Hermione bangkit dari kursinya. "Mungkin mereka akan berhenti datang jika sudah bertemu denganku." Ia menambahkan lalu pergi menyusul Harry ke pintu depan.

"Kau yakin ingin bertemu mereka, mione?" Tanya Ginny meyakinkan.

"Sekarang atau nanti aku sama-sama harus tetap bertemu mereka Gin." Jawab Hermione setengah berteriak dari luar ruang makan.

Hermione melihat Harry masih berada di pintu depan. Ia terlihat berbicara dalam bisikan dengan dua orang yang samar-samar Hermione lihat masih berada di luar.

"Harry, siapa yang datang?" Tanya Hermione saat ia hampir mencapai pintu depan.

Jantung Harry hampir melompat ke luar saat ia mendengar suara Hermione di belakangnya. "Hermione, kau mengejutkanku." Ujar Harry.

"Oh ayolah kau berlebihan Harry. Jadi, siapa yang dat—" Ucapan Hermione terhenti saat ia melihat Harry menyingkir dari ambang pintu. Tubuhnya seperti mendadak terkena mantra ikat tubuh sempurna –kaku. Kedua iris coklatnya membesar tak percaya melihat siapa yang berada di luar pintu tersebut.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Hermione bertanya menyelidik. Nada bicaranya mendadak berubah menjadi tinggi dan defensive.

"Begitukah caramu menyambut tamu, Granger?"

"Kau bukanlah tamu, Malfoy." Jawab Hermione dingin.

Draco Malfoy kini berdiri di depan pintu The Burrow dengan teman Slytherinnya –Blaise Zabini. Keduanya mengenakan setelan berwarna sama, hitam seperti yag selalu di gunakkan Malfoy di tahun ke enamnya di Hogwarts dulu.

Hermione masih memandang Malfoy dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia benar-benar kehabisan akal kenapa bisa ada seorang Malfoy di sini.

"Err.. boleh kami masuk, Potter, Grang—Weasley?" Tanya Zabini memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi di antara keempat orang itu.

"Ah— oh iya, silahkan." Harry menjawab kaku dan mempersilahkan Malfoy dan Zabini masuk ke ruang tamu. Di sampingnya, Hermione masih mengawasi Malfoy dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan –antara bingung dan curiga.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Hermione mengulang pertanyaannya lagi saat mereka berempat sudah duduk di sofa tua berwarna coklat di ruang tamu.

"Sebelumnya aku dan Draco minta maaf karena tidak bisa hadir di pemakaman Ron tiga hari lalu." Ujar Zabini yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hermione. "Ada pekerjaan yang harus kami selesaikan di Asia. Dan baru tadi malam kami bisa kembali ke Inggris."

Hermione mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung. Untuk apa Zabini menjelaskan jadwal pekerjaannya bersama Malfoy. Demi Merlin, peduli apa Hermione jika mereka berdua berada di ujung dunia sekalipun.

"Itu bukan masalah besar." Jawab Harry jujur. Datang atau tidak dua orang Slytherin ini ke pemakaman Ron memang bukanlah masalah besar bagi Harry.

"Karena itu aku dan Draco memutuskan untuk datang ke sini pagi ini. Kami ingin menyampaikan ucapan duka secara langsung kepada keluarga Weasley." Zabini berucap panjang lalu melirik Malfoy yang sedari tadi hanya diam di sampingnya.

"Ya, seperti itulah." Malfoy berucap singkat.

Hermione mendengus kecil mendengar jawaban singkat Malfoy. "Tidak ada yang memaksamu berduka untuk Ron." Ucap Hermione ketus.

"Memang tidak, Granger. Aku memang kemari untuk mengucapkan turut berduka atas kepergian suamimu itu." Malfoy menjelaskan panjang. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi sedikit lebih tegak.

Lucu sekali rasanya mendengar seorang Draco Malfoy mengucapkan kalimat duka untuk seorang Weasley, jika sekarang Hermione tidak sedang berduka, mungkin ia sudah tertawa keras-keras mendengar ucapan Malfoy barusan.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura berduka atas kematiannya Malfoy, aku tidak perlu lelucon murahan seperti ini untuk menghibur diriku sendiri pasca kematian Ron. Kita semua tahu bahwa tidak akan ada Malfoy yang sedih karena kematian seorang Weasley." Hermione mengakhiri ucapannya lalu berdiri.

"Kau tahu dimana pintu keluarnya." Ia hendak kembali ke ruang makan saat mendengar Malfoy juga bangkit dari duduknya.

"Apa masalahmu Granger? Aku kesini dengan niat baik. Dan kau menuduhku membuat lelucon?" Malfoy bertanya tak percaya.

Hermione berbalik kesal menatap Malfoy lagi. "Jika ada yang bermasalah disini, jelas itu adalah kau!" Hermione menudingkan telunjuknya ke arah Malfoy.

"Dua puluh lima tahun lalu kau ada dalam daftar orang yang paling menginginkan kematian Ron. Dan sekarang kau bilang kau datang dengan niat baik untuk menyampaikan ucapan duka? Apa namanya jika itu bukan lelucon?" Nada bicara Hermione mulai naik.

"Mione, calm down." Harry bangkit dari duduknya mencoba menenangkan Hermione.

"Itu dua puluh lima tahun lalu! Merlin, Granger! Semua hal berubah sejak dua puluh lima tahun lalu." Malfoy berteriak tidak mau kalah.

"Mate, kecilkan suaramu." Zabini memperingati Malfoy. Tapi ternyata sudah terlambat karena suara Malfoy sudah terdengar di ruang makan dan membuat beberapa orang disana menyusul ke ruang depan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang berteriak?" Tanya Mr. Weasley saat ia sudah sampai di ruang depan.

"Malfoy." Ginny berucap tidak percaya saat melihat siapa yang kini berada di ruang tamu.

"Gin, tolong antar Hermione ke dalam." Ujar Harry. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Mr. Weasley." Harry menambahkan kepada Mr. Weasley yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Aku bisa sendiri Gin." Hermione menolak saat Ginny hendak menuntunnya. "Pastikan saja orang itu keluar dari sini secepatnya." Ia menambahkan lalu berjalan cepat ke arah tangga dan menghilang naik ke atas. Ginny segera menyusul Hermione ke atas diikuti oleh Mrs. Weasley dan beberapa orang lainnya.

Hermione melangkah secepat yang ia bisa dengan harapan bisa mengurangi denyut di kepalanya. Pagi ini ia keluar dari kamar dengan harapan bisa mendapatkan suasana baru dan lepas dari kesedihannya. Tapi nyatanya, bukan melepas sedih yang ia dapat setelah ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Malahan seorang Malfoy yang mengatakan ia berduka atas kematian Ron lah yang menyambutnya tadi.

Jika saja ia tidak sedang bergelayut dalam amarahnya sendiri, dan jika ia bukanlah seorang Weasley juga. Mungkin ini akan menjadi lelucon terlucu yang pernah ia dengar di dunia sihir. Seorang Malfoy yang datang dengan niat baik dan mengucapkan duka atas kematian seorang Weasley. What an epic joke. Tapi sayangnya saat ini Hermione terlalu marah untuk berpikir demikian.

Hermione sampai di kamar hanya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Ia tau siapa yang berada di balik pintu itu, tapi sekarang ia benar-benar tidak butuh siapapun untuk membantu menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Gin, kau kembali sarapan saja." Hermione berteriak dari dalam kamarnya.

"Are you sure? Kau belum makan apa-apa Mione, mau kubawakan sesuatu?" Tanya Ginny dari luar pintu.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa ambil nanti Gin. Aku hanya ingin istirahat."

"Okay. Let me know if you need something." Ujar Ginny lagi. Ia lalu turun kembali ke bawah diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang tadi juga bermaksud menyusul Hermione.

Selang beberapa menit setelah Ginny pergi, Hermione mendengar ketukan lagi di pintunya. Ia mendesah kecil, ia tahu bahwa mungkin semua orang khawatir dengannya, tapi sungguh saat ini ia hanya perlu sendirian.

"Gin, aku baik-baik saja sungguh." Ujar Hermione setengah berteriak dari dalam kamar.

"It's me, Mum." Jawab Rose. "Aku bawa roti lapis dan jus labu, kau mau?"

Hermione tersenyum kecil mengetahui putrinya lah yang ternyata berada di balik pintu itu. Emosinya beberapa menit lalu benar-benar membuat Hermione lupa bahwa sikapnya bisa membuat anak-anaknya khawatir juga. "Come in, sweetheart."

Rose muncul dari balik pintu dengan sepiring penuh roti lapis dan segelas jus labu di atas nampan. Ia tersenyum melihat Hermione yang sudah duduk di tepian kasur. Rose meletakkan nampannya di atas nakas di samping kasur.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Hermione saat Rose sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Lebih dari sarapan Mum." Jawab Rose sedikit berbohong. Sejak terdengar teriakan Malfoy di ruang tamu tadi, ia bahkan sudah tidak tertarik dengan sosis panggang di piringnya. Melihat Hermione yang mendadak meledak seperti tadi benar-benar membuat Rose khawatir. Ia hanya kembali ke dapur mengambil sarapan untuk Hermione, dan bergegas kemari setelahnya.

Hermione lalu mengambil sepotong roti lapis dan mengunyahnya pelan. Masakan Mrs. Weasley biasanya selalu terasa lezat, tapi entah kenapa kali ini terasa begitu hambar di lidahnya. Tapi ia tidak begitu mempedulikan lagi rasa roti lapis itu saat melihat senyum lega di wajah putrinya ketika ia melahap roti lapis itu.

**000**

"Kukatakan padamu tadi Blaise, pergi ke kediaman Weasley itu bukanlah ide baik." Ujar Draco kesal saat ia dan Blaise sudah berada di Malfoy Manor. "Kau lihat betapa marahnya Granger saat ku bilang aku berduka atas kematian Weasley."

"Ia hanya sedang tidak stabil Draco, kau dengar apa yang tadi Potter katakan." Jawab Blaise lalu pergi ke arah Pantry.

Ucapan Blaise membuat ingatan Draco memutar ke beberapa menit lalu saat mereka masih berada di The Burrow. Setelah Hermione yang secara terang-terangan mengusirnya dan segerombolan Weasley yang datang dari ruang makan menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga dan menyalahkan, Harry lalu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Hermione setelah kematian Ron. Harry menceritakan berapa kacaunya wanita itu dan meminta mereka berdua untuk memaklumi ketidakstabilan emosi Hermione tadi.

"Well, setidaknya kita sudah melakukan hal yang semestinya. Weasley menyelamatkan kita dua puluh lima tahun lalu bagaimanapun juga." Blaise sudah kembali dari Pantry dan kembali duduk di sofa di hadapan Draco. Ia membawa dua botol Whiski Api ukuran sedang dan memberikan salah satunya kepada Draco.

Draco menerimanya lalu meneguknya asal. Ucapan Blaise memang benar, ia tentu masih ingat saat dua puluh lima tahun lalu Potter dan Weasley menyelamatkan mereka berdua dari kepungan api di ruang kebutuhan. Jika bukan karena si rambut merah itu, maka mungkin mereka berdua tidak sedang duduk dan menikmati Whiski Api sekarang.

"Aku pergi dulu Blaise, kalau kau ingin istirahat pakai saja kamar tamu yang biasa." Draco bangkit dari sofa dan memakai lagi mantelnya.

"Ke 'sana' ?" Tanya Blaise dengan nada sedikit menyelidik.

Draco tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk pelan lalu beranjak ke arah perapian dan menghilang di balik kepulan asap berwarna hijau.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**A/N** : sebelumnya saya bener-bener minta maaf baru bisa update sekarang, beberapa hari lalu ada masalah dengan hardisk komputer saya dan saya kehilangan hampir semua data termasuk fic ini, jadi mau gamau saya harus ketik ulang lagi semuanya huhu T_T  
anyway, saya bener2 ga nyangka ada yang mau baca cerita ini dan bahkan nulis review, saya bener2 terharu loh pas baca review kalian :")  
saya juga minta maaf kalo chapter ini terlalu banyak narasi dan bertele tele, krn entah kenapa sy rasa kurang cocok aja kalo di pemakaman itu ada begitu banyak dialog, jadi ya seperti inilah yang saya pikirkan tentang pemakaman ._.

oiya ini balesan reviewnya utk yg ga log in:

_chyntia_: iya ini krn memang kemaren masih awal jadi blm ada dramione nya, di chapter ini sudah ada sedikit kok dramionenya :p dan soal benda sihir itu, kamu inget kalung yang waktu itu dibawa katie bell? kurang lebih seperti itu, benda yang bisa menyimpan kutukan dan membahayakan. makasih ya udh review chyntia :)

_Guest_: siaap ini dilanjut kok, makasih ya udh review :)

_Hazz boo Malfoy_ : aaa kamu juga keren kok, fic sy belum sekeren itu kok tapi makasih ya udh mau baca, review dan bahkan memuji fic ini. saya bener2 seneng loh pas kamu puji fic ini :')

**last from me, enjoy my story and review please :)**


End file.
